Of Sand, Foxes, and Slugs
by YoshuD
Summary: [AU] 12 years ago, Natsumi Uzumaki left the village. Now she has returned, under the tutelage of Tsunade. (Pairings have not been decided yet)
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I'm only saying it once. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

A/N: This is an AU of Naruto. I'm not explaining more here. Don't be lazy. Read the prologue.

Of Sand, Foxes, and Slugs

by ChibiNaruto-Kawaii

Prologue

12 long years ago, the Third Hokage entrusted a baby girl to Tsunade, one of his former students, and one of the Legendary Sannin. The child's name was Uzumaki Natsumi, the Yondaime Hokage's daughter, and his only legacy. The Fourth had sealed the feared demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune into his daughter to save the ninja village he led, Konohagakure. He died in the sealing.

The Sandaime did not believe that the villagers would see the child as a hero as the Yondaime had wished. Even though Natsumi was only the demon's vessel, to the residents of Konoha, she was the embodiment of the demon that they hated and feared.

"Sarutobi-sensei, what the hell is this all about?" Tsunade asked as she stared at the small bundle that her former teacher was holding.

"Tsunade, I need you to take Natsumi and leave the village." He replied, looking worried.

"Why though?"

Sarutobi sighed. "It's not that simple. Too many things are happening, much too fast. First Orochimaru leaves, and then the Kyuubi attacks." He didn't see his student wince when he mentioned her now renegade teammate.

"All right, fine, but why me? I'm probably the worst person to raise a kid," the Sannin stalled, hoping for a way out.

"Take Shizune along, then. She could take care of Natsumi when you are... indisposed." the old man said with a grin at the mention of Tsunade's gambling habit (coughaddictioncough).

Tsunade sweatdropped. The old guy wasn't a Kage for nothing. "Okay, fine. I'm in."

"Thank you, Tsunade."

Tsunade took the small bundle from Sarutobi and started to walk out the door, but paused.

"Sensei... are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean, Natsumi leaving the village?" she asked. When no response came, she shrugged and left.

Ten minutes later, the silence was broken by the Sandaime.

"No... I'm not..."

::Present Time::

A woman with almost platinum blonde pigtails and a purple diamond mark on her forehead sighed, and folded up the letter she had been reading. She got up and walked over to one of her traveling companions, a pure blond girl of about 12, with striking blue eyes who was sharpening a kunai knife.

"Natsumi?"

"Hai, 'kaasan?"

"Wake Shizune-chan up. We're leaving.

"Where are we going?"

The woman sighed. "Where we truly belong."

"Where's that?" the girl asked.

"Konoha."

A/N: Okay, that chapter could be better, but I like it. I hope everyone liked it too. Anyway, if I don't update in a while, blast me with "UPDATE NOW!!!!" type reviews. If there are any questions, ask. I won't bite. Too hard.


	2. Authors Note

Of Sand, Foxes, and Slugs

Author's Note

I am sorry, but since my big plan for a fic has almost finished, Of Sand, Foxes, and Slugs will not be updated that fast. Only a couple times a month, if that. The chapters will be as long as I can make them, so… well, I guess since I'm posting something, I might as well answer the reviews I have.

Amaterasu: thanks! I know. there need to be more fics with Naruto as a girl. In response to your questions:  
1: Not sure yet. Probably about the same as perhaps Sasuke with taijutsu. Not sure for gen and nin.  
2: Not Haku, but yes for the Sands. Not saying anymore.  
3: Some of the guys might crush on her, but I have a pairing in mind for her. She'll just ignore the crushers.  
4: What do you think? She trained with Tsunade for pete's sake!

Dragon Man 180: Thanks for reviewing! Anyway, yes, she knows about Kyuubi. Being trained as a medical nin would leave her more in touch with what is normal for chakra and what is not, so she would figure it out early. I might do a flashback detailing that. She might learn the Rasengan. It depends on if Tsunade stays in Konoha. After all, Naruto learned Rasengan on the trip to FIND Tsunade in the first place.

Thanks to all my two reviewers, and I'll try to get chapter 1 up ASAP. Ja ne!!


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga Naruto, by Masashi Kishimoto. 

A/N: Here we go! The first real chapter in Of Sand, Foxes, and Slugs. Since I got ch. 2 of Sarah out for my fans of that, I felt like getting a chapter out for this. In this chapter, we will see team 7 as they are without an Uzumaki, the state of affairs in the village, and possibly the first meeting between team 7 and Natsumi. Enjoy!

* * *

Of Sand, Foxes, and Slugs 

by Chibi-NarutoKawaii

Chapter 1

The sun rose above the Hidden Village of the Leaf, also known as Konoha, Hidden Leaf, The Leaf... well, you get the idea. Ninja converged on the village in droves, ninja from many other villages, coming to fight for their honor, for rank, and for the knowlege that they were the best. They came because Konoha was the site of the next Chuunin Exam, a tournament made to replace the violent wars of the past.

Among the Konoha genin, many of which unaware of the exam looming over them, were Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, the surviving genin members of team 7, one of the recently graduated rookie teams from Konoha's ninja academy.

Now usually there were three members on a genin team, not counting their jounin sensei, but team 7 had recently come back from a mission in the Wave Country. There, they had run into a renegade Mist-nin, Momochi Zabuza, and his 'weapon', Haku. The Mist-nin had tried to kill the person they were escorting, Tazuna, a bridge builder. A billionare shipping tycoon named Gatou had contracted the missing-nin to take Tazuna out of the picture.

Team 7, consisting of jounin Hatake Kakashi and genins Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Tanahaka Takumi, faced Zabuza once, and both him and Haku a week later, on the bridge now bearing Takumi's name in honor of his sacrifice. Now, the surviving genin tried to cope without their teammate.

* * *

Haruno Sakura sat on top of the Ninja Academy with Uchiha Sasuke, thinking, always thinking. After they had returned from the Wave Country, asylum-requesting missing-nin in tow, the Sandaime had taken team 7 off the active duty rosters, citing lack of team members. Everyone knew that even if they had enough members, they wouldn't have taken any missions. They were still mourning Takumi. 

He had been a slightly loud pre-teen, with a penchant for senbon and other throwing weapons. His outgoing personality and high capacity for teamwork made him made him the perfect middle man in team 7. Not the best, but not the worst; with several higher jutsus, he'd become team 7's quick response man.

Even the frosty Uchiha Avenger, as he had been nicknamed, had opened up to him. The two had become friends, and at the end of the day could often be found at the Uchiha compound throwing shuriken with Sasuke, his older brother Itachi watching them and giving them tips.

Sasuke stared out at the Hokage monument from his vantage point at the railing. All that went through his head was 'why did they give him asylum?' and 'he should die.' The target of his hostilities was the former missing-nin of the mist, Haku. The teen, after Zabuza died from Kakashi's Chidori, had given up. Now, he was on probation, awaiting acceptance into Konoha's ninja.

"S-sasuke-kun..." Oh. Sakura.

"Hn."

"When do you think we're going to get missions again?"

"…"

Sakura looked at her remaining teammate. After Takumi had died, he had gone back to being the quiet avenger he had been six months ago, before the forming of team 7.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Gai-sensei told me that the Chuunin exam is coming up in two weeks. He said that Kakashi-sensei is going to nominate us."

"What? But... we need to have three people..."

"I know. Gai-sensei wouldn't say more, but someone is going to be put onto team 7."

"Yay. Fun. A week, perhaps two to learn how to work with someone new." Sasuke said, sarcasm slightly tinging his voice with bitterness.

"Geez, Uchiha, don't sound so excited." rang out a loud voice behind the two genin, followed by the affirmative yip of a puppy.

Sasuke and Sakura turned around, recognizing the voice of Inuzuka Kiba, one of the Genin on team 8. Tucked into his zipped-up jacket was his nin-dog pup, Akamaru. Kiba grinned ferally at the two, his slightly elongated canines and red facial tattoos making him look like the wild beasts he sometimes ran with.

"So," he said, still grinning, "How are you two doing?"

Sasuke glared at his fellow genin. "Fine, why do you ask?"

Kiba shifted nervously, seeing the annoyance etched into the younger Uchiha's face. "Eh, Hinata."

Sakura looked at Kiba, uttering a single, strangled squeak. She, and apparently Sasuke as well, had forgotten the quiet, purple-haired heir of the Hyuuga Main House. Hinata had been as close to Takumi as his teammates, if not closer. They had been friends since their first days at the Academy, and the general consensus was that they would have eventually started dating.

"Is she okay?" The pinkette asked apprehensively.

Kiba nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. Not at first, but..." He shrugged. "Hiashi-sama reminded her of a ninja's duty, and all that. Said he'd do his best to get Takumi's name on the memorial near your training ground."

Sasuke nodded. "Is that all?" he asked, wanting to go and talk to his aniki.

Kiba nodded again. "Yeah. I'll see you two at the Chuunin exams in two weeks."

* * *

A loud voice rang out at the gates of Konoha. "Damn idiotic ANBU! Let us in!" 

A blonde girl of about twelve glared at the gate guards, hands on her hips. As she visibly geared up for another tirade against the shinobi, a pale hand snaked out and grabbed the girl's ponytail, pulling her backwards.

"Damn it, Natsumi, I was trying to avoid this!"

The girl winced, rubbing the back of her hair. "Demo saa... demo saa... 'kaasan..."

The green and cream clad woman behind her frowned. "Natsumi, no buts. We need to see Hokage-sama, and insulting the ANBU won't help." She shook her head, white-gold pigtails flying behind her, nearly smacking the face of the kuonichi behind her.

She ducked under the lengths of hair and cleared her throat. "Tsunade-sama, perhaps we should enter the village."

The Legendary Sannin nodded absently at her student and aide, thinking about how best to introduce Natsumi to her old sensei. "Yeah... of course, Shizune-chan."

She drew herself up and recited the formal code. "In the name of Tsunade, granddaughter of the First and student of the Third, I request entry into the village."

The leader of the two ANBU nodded in acknowledgement. "Accepted. You may enter, but your companions must request entry." He looked at Shizune. "You next," he said, pointing at Shizune, then Natsumi. "Then her."

Shizune nodded and recited the code. The ANBU accepted it, then turned to Natsumi. "Now you, marked one. I warn you though, you wear Konoha's crest, yet do not look familiar, despite traveling with Tsunade-sama. One chance."

Natsumi grinned, almost ferally, touching the scars on her cheeks marking her as the Kyuubi's carrier. "In the name of Natsumi, student of Tsunade, daughter of the Yondaime, I request entry into the village."

The ANBU nodded, almost fearfully. "Accepted. Please proceed to Hokage-sama's office immediately for re-induction into the village"

The three kuonichi nodded before walking off, toward the administration building.

* * *

As the three walked up the sloping ramp on the outside of the admin building, they heard a shout. 

"But, aniki! You said you would help me train today!"

As they walked closer to the door to the Hokage's office, they -- well, not Natsumi, she being too engrossed in a technique scroll she had recieved a few weeks ago -- saw a raven-haired boy of about twelve shouting at one of the ANBU guarding the door.

The boy wore white shorts, the traditional blue open-toed ninja sandals, and a dark blue, wide necked shirt with the two-toned Uchiha fan on the back. Bandages ran up his right leg, from the ankle, and several lengths of the creamy white linen was wrapped around his left wrist and hand. His hitae-ate headband was tied around his forehead, the traditional spot.

The ANBU -- supposedly his brother, from the shout -- wore standard ANBU urban uniform, a dizzying mix of black, greys of all shades, and several small patches green. His white mask, representing an eagle, covered his face. On his back was a scabbard, containing a katana.

"I'm sorry, ototo, but I have reports to fill from my last mission. Perhaps tomorrow."

The younger shinobi scoffed. "Che. That's what you said yesterday, and the week before, and every week before that!"

The older brother sighed. "Sasuke, come here." The younger looked at him skeptically. "Come here," he repeated.

Sasuke sighed, and walked to his brother, Itachi. When he got close enough, Itachi raised a hand as if to stop him, but poked him squarely between the eyes. "Gomen nasai, ototo."

The younger Uchiha scowled before muttering "That's what you always say, aniki." and walking away, glaring at the ground with atomic force. He was so intent on scorching the ground with his gaze that he didn't even notice when he knocked Natsumi onto the ground.

The young kuonichi sprang back up, fists clenched and ready for a fight. "Hey, you bastard!" she shouted, "Come back here!" When the young prodigy kept stalking down the long ramp, she prepared to follow, but was restrained by Tsunade.

The sannin shook her head at her as-good-as-hers daughter and motioned toward the door. Natsumi nodded and followed the two older kuonichi through the door, only stopping to acknowledge the ANBU.

Inside, a strange sight met their eyes. A small boy of no more than eight was bouncing around in front of the Hokage's desk, throwing blunted kunai and shuriken at the Third. He was shouting "Fight me, old man! Fight me!" at the top of his lungs as he threw. The old Hokage was calmly catching and deflecting the objects from his seat.

As they stepped further into the office, Sarutobi noticed them. He quirked a white eyebrow upwards, clearly asking for help.

Tsunade looked at her protogé, and Natsumi nodded, before a shout of "I'm gonna beat you, and become Hokage, oyaji!" broke her thoughts.

Tsunade winced and whispered "Vocal chords" at her student. Natsumi nodded again, before jumping at the academy student.

With a burst of chakra and a thrown senbon, she pressed a nerve leading to his vocal chords, leaving him -- literally -- speechless. With a burst of speed, she launched the kid at the wall, sending four kunai to pin him there with a loud thunk.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Itachi blink-blinked as the tips of four kunai poked through the wall to bracket his body.

* * *

Sarutobi sighed in relief as blessed silence filled his office. 'Every day,' he thought. 'Every darn day.' He stood up, extending his arms in welcome, a huge smile on his face. 

"Tsunade, it's good to see you again. How long has it been, twelve years?"

She grinned, wrapping her old sensei in a huge hug. "Yeah. Far too long, at any rate."

Sarutobi pulled back, looking her over. "Still using that jutsu, I see." Tsunade scratched the back of her head sheepishly, still grinning.

The old Hokage looked over at Shizune. "Hello, Shizune-san."

Shizune nodded, smiling brightly. "Good to see you, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi looked over at Natsumi, as if seeing her for the first time. "Uzumaki Natsumi, I presume?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"It is good to meet you, Natsumi. I welcome you to the village."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

The aging Sandaime turned to his former student. "Tsunade, there is an apartment a few blocks from here for three of you. Is all of your gear in your bags?"

The sannin nodded. "Hai, Sarutobi-sensei."

"Good. Itachi will give you the key when you go out. Natsumi?"

"Hai?"

"I'm placing you in Team 7. They lost a team member during their last mission. The sensei, Hatake Kakashi will pick you up tomorrow morning at seven to introduce you to the rest of the team."

Natsumi nodded enthusiastically, prepared for anything. Well... maybe not that jerk from earlier, or any fangirls he might have. He /had/ looked like the type of person that actually had fangirls. Damn bishonens...

"I shall see you tomorrow then, Tsunade?" The Sandaime asked.

"Hai, Sarutobi-sensei. Come on, you two. Let's go see that apartment." The three kuonichi turned and walked out with calls of "Bye, Hokage-sama!"

As they left, Sarutobi contemplated the struggling, red-faced form of his grandson. 'I wonder how long the nerve presses effects are going to last? Perhaps I should have asked Natsumi to undo it..."

/The next morning/

knockknockknock

Natsumi groaned as the sound of knuckles on wood filled the spacious apartment. She had been awakened thirty minutes earlier by the annoying beeping of the clock on the bedside table.

She stood up and walked from the small kitchen, through the living room, to the front door. She opened it, and saw a tall silver-haired jounin with his hitae-ate pulled down over his left eye. Next to him stood a pink-haired girl in a red, chinese style dress, and... oh goddesses, no... why him?

The blonde genin scowled as she threw her arm out and pointed at the black-haired, blue-shirted boy in front of her.

"You!"

A/N: Good chapter, good chapter... To all my readers, thanks for sticking with me through it all. Next chapter of anything will probably be in several weeks. I have a school trip starting the 19th that I should have plenty of time to write during. sigh Sarah chapter 3 has priority, followed by the first chapter of the rewrite of A New Life (with a possible name change... ;;;), and lastly is the next chapter of Of Sand, Foxes, and Slugs.

Also, the idea for an innocent Itachi came from hibiki54's The Lazy Uchiha. Great fic. Go and read it, if you get a chance.

Now, review responses!

Dragon Man 180: I will! Thanks for reviewing!

pink-kitty: Glad you like it. Well, they haven't said for sure in the manga, but I think Tsunade's strength isn't entirely taijutsu. I think she uses her chakra to put more power behind her physical attacks. Since medic-nin have to have good chakra control for their healing jutsus, Natsumi probably will do something like that, but to a lesser degree.

As for the Akatsuki... since Itachi didn't leave Konoha, we'll just have to see.

Kyuubi-chan (anon): Sorry, but I figured out the main pairing already. If you look really close in the next chapter, you might spot it. Anyways, I'm changing a few things. Natsumi isn't going to be a female clone of canon Naruto, so she won't be... let's just say she's got a similar but not identical personality.

Frank Moore (anon): Even with book six coming out, I won't be getting there for at least a year or so, RL time. That'll give me plenty of time to read it a dozen times, then agonize about how to get all the ideas I perked up to work. With my pet peeves, I wrote the prologue six to eight months before I made it my New Year's resolution to write longer chapters. I haven't broken it yet.

Don't worry. Natsumi won't have a summoning contract with the slugs. She won't have one with the toads either. I'll let you guys guess. As for her skills, speed at the top for taijutsu, followed by stealth and power. thinks I really need to do a little thing like Kabuto's nin-cards to figure this out. Genjutsu is going to be about average, with some forms of ninjutsu very good, and others below average. There will also be a few moves that only she can do, due to... extenuating circumstances.

To all my other reviewers, Kitty (anon), Ame Suisei, animelvr4evr, trent (anon), shina-lim, catty (anon), and not-giving-a-shit, thank you, and read again!

Press the purple button, please!


End file.
